The missing wife's secret
by seaweedbrainxx
Summary: What if Didyme didn't die? What if she left to protect something very very special? What if that very very special thing happened to find Marcus?
1. Chapter 1

_Marcus,_

 _My dear I am so sorry but i have to leave you. We both knew the day would come when it was no longer safe for you and I too be together. Know that for as long as my short mortal life remains I will never forget the love we shared. Don't come after me my darling for it is safer for both of us if i live out the rest of my short life quietly and alone. One day Marcus, one day you will understand,_

 _Your ever loving mate and wife, Didyme_

Marcus crumpled up the short note, the last thing his beloved…..would ever write to him and screamed a scream that trembled the frozen hearts of his brothers and produced an ever loud silence that would never ever again be filled with laughter and joy for Marcus Volturi. His world crashed and burned around him as his eyes filled with hunger and his fangs latched onto the nearest human.

Didyme

It was the hardest thing i ever did, leaving Marcus like that. Hell leaving Marcus in any way caused a whirlwind of sadness to well up inside of me and threaten to destroy me. Marcus with his adorable grin he only used when we were securely alone and he felt completely at ease. Marcus and I met four short years ago when I was 18. He was walking around the city at night with his two brothers when i literally ran into him when I came running down the street. He swooped me up into his arms and has never let me go since. But now i must in turn let him go to keep my little secret safe and unknown. I know this child will destroy me from the inside, growing stronger and stronger till it breaks my bones from the inside and eats me whole but if I do not die to save my baby then my baby will be destroyed by its father and i can not allow that. My parents were originally from the wild Amazon rainforest and believed in keeping there children informed on the legends of vampires. At 22 it's not the ideal situation to be pregnant but I know my age will no longer be a problem when I am dead. I placed a hand over my slightly swelled belly and smiled to myself, a part of Marcus was growing inside me and with his absence that felt even more important. My footsteps quickened as i approached my mothers dwelling and knocked sharply on the door. Her awaiting arms embraced me before i even had the chance to explain. She ushered me into the sitting room where my greying father sat by the fireplace with a toddler on his knee. I had missed my family like crazy since Marcus came into my life and made me the luckiest women alive. "Didyme! Your home. Where have you been my child?" My father spoke softly as he rose careful from his chair and hugged me tight. "Father i have missed you so. Please allow me to explain." And so i began the story of the best four years of my life, and my true love. My mother was quick to remark, "But darling I don't understand. You were happy with this Marcus, why leave him when you carry his child." I closed my eyes against the tears that came and held me hand against the little life in my stomach, "I'm not going to survive this mother." And then i burst into tears as i realised my life was well and truly over if i wanted Marcus's baby to see the light of day.

MINA (PRONOUNCED MEAN.A)

"Mina get your ass back upstairs and change into something more appropriate." I closed my eyes and sighed as I tried to pull the hem of my very short dress down. "Come on Grandma, it's not that bad!" I heard a clatter of saucepans and then saw my ferocious grandmother come storming out of her kitchen, "Not that bad! Mina you are only 7 years old you will not go out in that dress." I rolled my eyes at my grandmother,

"Really Grandma just because I have been alive for 7 years does not make me a 7 year old. I am a fully grown adult who needs to go out." Grandma narrowed her eyes and appraised me, "Mina you are not going out like that. Change or I'm taking away our shower privileges for a week." I placed my hands on my slim hips and hissed, "You wouldn't." Grandma cocked an eyebrow at me and shoed me back up the stairs, "You know i would. And don't forget to change the sheets on the spare bed. Your big cousin is staying later tonight." As i flounced towards my bedroom door i called back, "She is 9 years old she is not my big cousin. I have boobs! I am a fully grown women damn it grandma." I heard her light chuckle as i striped off my dress and closed my door. My long black hair swished around my pale back as I stood in mu underwear by my wardrobe. Deciding that Grandma was in a very annoying mood tonight i opted for the safe option of a flouncy lace skirt and a tucked in white cami. The warm weather in this new part of the world was amazing for my wardrobe. Grandma recently decided to move here to the streets of Verona when my grandfather died 2 months ago. Apparently my mother, Didyme lived here for a while before I was born and this new move felt like an amazing opportunity for me to get to know the place she must have loved so much better. My mother died giving birth to me and apparently my dad took off deciding that he couldn't raise a baby on his own. I don't care though my mother loved me enough for the both of them. The only thing i have from that man are weird vampire genetics and a last name, Volturi. As it's St. Marcus night tonight apparently its a huge clubbing night for the locals and a great time to get some action as everybody gets wildly drunk. I cleaned my cousins bed and called down to grandma, "I'm decent and I'm going now! Don't wait up." And with that i checked the street was clear and jumped out my window. I slipped on my high heels and laughed to myself, "Okay maybe not completely decent." The high heels and short skirt made my legs look miles long and the cami wasn't exactly covering of the girls. The large diamond v-shaped necklace was the only thing of my mothers that my grandma had given me. I knew there was other precious things but they had been sold to pay for my expenses and in a way i was glad, i didn't want to be a burden to anybody. I ignored the whistles from drunken men as i made my way into the square. I twirled around in amazement as the fairy lights decorating the huge pavilion glinted magically and hundreds of bodies mingled together. This was defiantly my first taste of Italy. I threw my hands up into the air and moved my hips along with the beat as the first pair of hands grabbed me.

After an hour or so of dancing i grew bored and wandered through the crow towards the magnificent water fountain to sit down. "Hello there." I spun around to see the most handsome man I had ever seen. Short blond hair and black eyes gave him an unearthly air. I cocked my eyebrow at him and crossed my legs. "Hey, I'm Mina." The shockingly handsome man looked confused so i explained, "I know it's weird! My mother named me when she was giving birth okay." He laughed and that sound made me instantly happy, "Well I'm Alec. Do you know that you name means mine?" I flushed and hid my face with my hair, (not that i could blush) "I know." Alec leaned in close and frowned as if he was listening to something that confused him, "Do you have an unusual second name to go with that beautiful first name?" I nodded and looked at the ground, "Volturi." Alec stiffened then looked at my necklace in confusion, "What? No thats not right. How did you get that necklace?" Although Alec was beautiful he was starting to creep me out and i had a sudden feeling to get far, far away. "Ummm excuse me it was my mothers. Now if you don't mind." I stood up and tried to push past him but he held his ground and grabbed my arm. I pushed him, expecting him to go flying into the wall but he only stumbled then hissed, "What do you think your doing? Vampires are not allowed in this city." Alec grabbed my arms and motioned for someone else to come forward, "Your in big trouble with the volturi now Mina, such a shame." A huge man came forward and helped Alec drag me into the clock tower so fast i couldn't even scream.

"State your name, occupation, age at transformed, transformed date and clan." A bored male voice drowned on as i was kneeling somewhere after being blindfolded and ubducted. Oh god what was going on. How could those men overpower me? "My name is Mina Volturi, I just finished school, I'm 18 years old and please let me go i haven't done anything wrong." My blindfold was abruptly pulled off my face and i blinked rapidly as my eyes adjusted to the darkness of this room. Three chairs that could only be described as thrones contained three men staring at me with confusion. The blond one leaned forward, licked his lips and asked, "Alec why did you bring this human here she's obviously not one of us." Alec walked forward from the darkness of the room, "Your highnesses she has the crest." With a speed that was faster than even my own amazing speed he came forward and snatched my necklace from my neck. I screamed and before i thought about what i was doing i dropped to a crouch and barred my fangs at him. The room grew abruptly silent as I watched two of the men get of their thrones and the room suddenly filled with guards.


	2. Chapter 2

MINA

My heart arched with fear as the smallest man came close towards me, stopping just in front of me. I saw him sneakily sniff the air before turing offering his hand to help me up. I wasn't stupid, i realised that if i didn't take this man's hand who was obviously one of the leaders of this weird cult their would be consequences. And i wasn't in any position to afford such a thing. I grasped his cool, smooth hand and watched as his eyes popped wide open in amazement and wonder, such a childlike expression on such a wise face.

After a few tense moments he cupped my cheek, looked into my warm brown eyes and smiled to me. "Hello Mina. It's nice to meet you. I am Aro Volturi. But you may call me Uncle."

I stepped back from him as he gestured madly for his two companions to join him. "Marcus, Caius quickly now please brothers." They both suddenly appeared next to Aro and touched his side. I froze as they both appraised me, the man who stayed behind on his throne before hand looked much older than the other two, as if time itself constantly battled for control. "Brother, what idiotic idea have you polluted your mind with?" Aro turned around with a joyful little bounce and motioned at me with wide arms, "Don't you see?" The brothers looked at him, bored, obviously used to his antics. "Marcus doesn't she look familiar to you? In the slightest?" Marcus appraised me other a few times, "Slightly brother yes. But i am sure i have never before met this girl." Caius then stepped forward and grabbed my arm,

"What even is she Aro? She's not a vampire but she's not a human. I can hear her heartbeat." I froze and willed my heartbeat to calm, even i could hear it. Aro pushed a strand of my long black hair out of my face, "She's amazing isn't she. I've never seen anything like it before." Aro moved slightly as Alec moved closer and grabbed my hand. "Your highness i should put her back before anybody grows suspicious." Alec's beautiful face was a mask of worry as he tried desperately to get me out of there. Aro smiled and fastened my v-shaped necklace back onto my neck. "Now now Alec, she won't get hurt here. I will make sure of it. She's quite safe." Aro motioned with his hand, "Guards disperse please I would like to talk in private with my brothers and Mina."

The guard reluctantly left but not before shooting me nervous glances. Once they were all gone Aro clasped his hands together, "Now Mina why don't you tell us about your mother?" Wow that was an unexpected question. I tied my hair up quickly with a bobble i had on my wrist as i thought, "Umm there isn't much to say, she ran away for a few years, came back pregnant and died having me." Aro sighed, "Such a tail of sadness. Tell my brothers her name." Marcus remained silent as he went to sit down again. "I think we have had enough of your games." Caius snapped as he too began to join Marcus. "Didyme." I whispered but it was enough. Marcus whipped his head round staring at me and Caius hissed, "What did she just say?" Aro bounced up and down,

"It's all true brothers! She's Didyme's child!" Marcus jumped off his chair with an agility i had only ever seen in lions and stalked towards me. "Didyme never had a child." Aro shook his head at Marcus, "Marcus Didyme had a child! This girl is your daughter! Don't you see!" Marcus froze and Caius looked me over again, "Aro you know thats not possible. We are vampires!" He roared and Aro smiled, "But Didyme was never a vampire was she Marcus? She conceived and carried this child all while staying human."

You could have heard a pin-drop in that moment. My heart raced and spluttered against my ribs as my mouth fell open in shock. Caius narrowed his eyes at me, "But brother this abomination is at least 20. Didyme only left 7 maybe 8 years ago." Aro to frowned at that,

"That is true. Mina how are you not a child?" I closed my eyes wishing I had never come to Itay, this was all to much to take in. "I uhhh i was fully grown by my seventh year. My grandmother knows of legends about people like me, but she had never seen it first hand. From the moment i was born I grew at an unimaginable rate. Within months I looked like a child, no longer a baby. As I neared my teen-like age my growth stopped until i almost aged normally. I have not grown for a wile now, i can only conclude that I am in fact fully grown." The whole time i stuttered through my response Marcus simply sat on his throne with his head in his hands. Great, i meet my father and he doesn't even care to get to know me, or even talk to me for that matter.

Aro came forward and kissed my cheek, at least he seemed happy to see me in that weird way of his. "Isn't this delightful brothers! Marcus are you not happy?" I winced at his question as i sneaked a look at my father. Marcus was staring at me in a way that curled my blood and yet didn't really make me feel scared. Marcus leaned forward and motioned for me to come closer with a flick of his fingers. I started backing up but Marcus sighed, "I will not hurt you Didyme's child." I gulped and forced my feet to walk towards him. When i was about half way Marcus appeared in front of me. He cocked my chin up to look at him and smiled slightly when he looked into my eyes. "You have your mothers beautiful brown eyes, Mina." I couldn't say anything, I couldn't move. I was too absorbed in him, to absorbed in his sad face. Marcus finally sighed and stepped back to join his brothers, "You are to stay here Mina. I don't know how I fell about you yet but it would do no good for you to just go and disappear like your mother did. For we could never track her and I assume that was because of your presence in her womb."

AN HOUR LATER

In some ways I was glad Marcus didn't instantly love me and throw his arms around me, crying for the lost love of his child, but in some ways I wasn't. Now I was siting in a glorified prison with lavish furnishings and all the posh bit and pieces but I was not free to leave I never understood how much i valued my freedom until it was abruptly cut away from me like a cow and her offspring. A quick nocking on my door caused me to leap up and run to the door, desperate for news about when i would be returning home to my grandma. I pulled the heavy wooden door open with easy to see Alec standing there with an angelic look on his face. Before i could say anything he scooped me up into his arms and pressed his lips against mine.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer (sorry i forgot to do this before) - i don't own twilight. The only character i own is Mina.**_

MINA

"Your hair's so soft, Mina." Alec whispered softly as we lay together absorbed in each other on the rugs by he fireplace. Alec had come rushing through that door, scooped me up into his arms and kissed me with such passion that we got so lost in each other until early morning light. I turned over to look at Alec and grinned, man the boy was hot. I ran a hand down his bare chest, breathing in his clean grassy smell.

"Can we go for a walk Alec?" I asked as I tied a halter dress i found in one of the large closets around my neck, surprisingly it fit pretty well. Alec's hands replaced my own as he kissed my neck before tying the bow securely around my neck. "Of course, mine, the gardens are particularly lovely at this time." I spun around and watches as Alec slipped on his jeans that hung so perfectly on his muscular hips. He donned a large black cloak and then threw one to me. I glanced at it then put it on, loving how heavy it was. The strings of the cape tied in a red shape and i glanced down at it, "These Capes are kind of intimidating Alec." Alec laughed as he threw his arm around my shoulders, "I know, mine, there supposed to be!"

Our stroll around the majestic gardens took my breath away, the flowers all blooming and the fountains trickling with water. My stomach grumbled and Alec looked down in confusion, "What's wrong with your stomach baby?" I giggled and ran over to the nearest fruit tree, jumped to the top and grabbed a peach. I appeared back by his side and bit deep into the peach, "Just hungry Alec! I am half-human you know." Alec nodded absentmindedly and together we walked hand in hand back towards the castle. Before we could get to close a little blonde girl rushed out of the castle and grabbed Alec's arm. I felt a rush of jealousy towards that little midget before I realised they looked to similar not to be related. She had the red eyes everybody in this damn castle supported and the same white-blonde hair as Alec. Alec patted her arm reassuringly as he look over at me. "Mina this is Jane, my twin sister." I smiled at her but she just looked confused,

"Who is this? And why does she smell like you, brother?" What an awkward question to ask someone!

Alec sighed and ran a hand through his sitters hair, "Like is said Jane, this Is Mina she's Didyme's and Marcus's daughter, and my….." He looked at me before twisting a strand of my hair around his finger, "She's my mate sister." His what? What did mate mean? Whatever it was it sounded….right.

Jane stood still for a few moments before cracking a smile and embracing me. Hey i would take it, it was more of a reaction from her than from my own father. Speaking of family….oh shit grandma! She would be so worried right now. Thinking that i was dead in a ditch…or i had ran off just like my mother.

I looked at Alec and Jane pleadingly, "I really need to go! My grandma is going to be so worried about me!" They both looked at each other and frowned, "Mina, I'm not sure if thats possible. Marcus told you to stay in the castle." Jane began but i cut her off,

"Oh f him! I don't care what he wants! He tries to keep me here and for what reason?! He has not even spoke to me since we met, he hardly seems to want a father-daughter relationship!" I screamed at them at right at that moment Aro came bouncing out the castle. He placed a hand over his mouth as he looked at me, "My my. You look so much like Didyme in her dress." I glanced down at it shocked, this was my mothers? Aro skipped over to me and grabbed my hand into his own. His eyes widened on Alec as he looked between us, "Marcus will not be pleased with you Alec. His own daughter." Aro winked at me before running back into the castle. Alec stod there shocked, his eyes open wide in distress. "Oh shit what have I done Jane?!" Jane was in hysterics as well when i reached them, "What's wrong Alec? Whats happening?" Alec rubbed my back in reassurance as I looked at his trembling form, "Jane, whats wrong with your brother?" Jane looked over at me sharply, "How do you think your father's going to react to Alec mating you without his consent!?" I sniggered at her and raised my eyebrows,

"Honestly Jane I don't think he cares about me enough for it to even notice!" Jane shook her head at me, "Your a delusional brat then, Princess. Of course he cares about you! Your his child! Didyme sacrificed herself to bring you into this world, i highly doubt Marcus intends on taking her sacrifices for granted."

"It's hardly a big deal, Jane. There is nothing Marcus can do about Alec being my mate. He's mine!" I roared and barred my fangs at the invisible threat. Jane's mouth curved into a smile at the corners, "Okay, your highness. Just protect my brother. Or i will kill you, okay." I nodded at her, pleased Alec had such a caring sister in his life.

Later that evening after watching an amazing movie with the twinsI knew what i had to do, Marcus needed to hear about my mating to Alec from my own lips. I kissed Alec quickly and whispered in his ear,

"It's okay lover-boy nobody will take me away from you, i'm going to fix this." Alec tried desperately to stop me but suddenly he was withering on the ground and screaming,

"Stop this sister! I can not allow her to face the volturi on her own!" Jane sighed and i realised it was her putting her brother in that withering mess on the floor. I nodded my thanks at her and rushed off into the castle. I followed the volturi brother's scent to their throne room and burst into the room where they were sitting in a circle on the floor. Their hands held in each others, it looked like a weird meditating group.

Marcus opened his eyes, looked at me then closed them again. Aro winked at me before closing his own eyes again. Caius just sat there silently. My heavy cloak was really weighing me down so I undid the knot and hung it up on one of the many coat racks in the room. I strolled over to where the volturi brothers sat and watched as Marcus let go off Aro's hand and scouted over to make room for me. Hesitantly, i crossed my legs and lowed myself down to sit with them. Marcus and Aro offered me their hands and for some reason i took them and closed my eyes as images washed over me.

 _A young woman who looked a lot like myself was dancing around a water fountain laughing at something someone said. You could just see the love, light and most importantly life pouring of her in buckets. She swished her hair and moved her hips to a silent beat. "Marcus darling, don't you think the weather is just wonderful?" Her beautiful voice ringed and somehow i recognised it. Marcus stood up from wherever he was hiding and stood behind this glorious women, his hands on her waist._

 _The image disappeared suddenly, the colours changed to black and white. The world seemed dark, cold and distant as Marcus read a scrap of paper and roared his lungs out. The vision shook as he fell to his knees and his brothers rushed forward, throwing their arms around him they tried desperately to hold their grieving brother together._

 _The vision changed again, this time it was from Marcus's perspective as I was hurled into the throne room. In his vision I stood there a strong, young version of his missing wife. His years of depression shattered as he stared at me, his daughter. I could feel his rage as his guards advanced on me and the love he felt at seeing me, his missing wife's secret. I could feel the relief he felt at finally knowing why his wife had fled 7.5 years ago. I could feel his saddens as he learnt of her death, i could feel his happiness to know he was no longer in this world alone. As the vision version of me approached him and he lifted my chin up i could feel the desperation to never loose this precious gift he felt like he had been given._

 _The vision once again changed to Aro telling him of mine and Alec's relationship and i could feel his fury at his guard for daring to mate his only daughter. I could feel his confusion as he observed Alec and i from a distance, I could feel his joy when he felt our true mate bond but also his sadness that he has just found me and now i would never truly be just his._

 _In the vision I approached the circle of the brothers just as i had a few moments again and Marcus decided in his mind that i needed to know where i stood in this castle. I needed to know how important my life and happiness was to him._


End file.
